Changing Genes
by K.N.Austin
Summary: Momoshi froze, in shock. “What just happened here?” She asked turning to Ryou who was standing up.“You’re the leader of the Avatar Mew’s made to help fight in the war. Like a super hero.” Ryou said plainly.“Like the Avatar…” Momoshi trailed.RR
1. Markets and Post Offices Part One

**Avatar Mew Mew**

**Authors note: I don't own any of the original characters, from Tokyo Mew Mew or Avatar the last Airbender.**

**Well my best friend's obsessed with avatar and she got me obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew. So I decided why don't find a way to join them together eh? So here it goes. If it sucks tell me…LOL if it doesn't…Oh please oh please tell me. Thanks! So here it goes.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Markets and Post Offices Part One"

Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka sat by the Mew Mew computer, obviously in debate.

"Ryou, I really don't think we should mess in the affairs of other dimensions." Keiichiro said in disapproval of Ryou's point.

"Keiichiro, if the war in this other dimension continues. Who knows what will happen in our time. Someone already messed in their affairs and we must fix it." Ryou said in his normal emotionless tone. He typed something into the Mew Mew computer. "All we have to do is send out the genes."

"White Tiger and the Dove, odd mix." Keiichiro mumbled more to himself as Ryou pressed send.

"The Falcon…" Ryou said pressing send again.

"How do you know this is going to work?" Keiichiro asked.

Ryou ignoring him. "Fox and the last the Lemur." Ryou pressed send two more times before standing.

"The rest is out of our hands." Ryou stated.

"Let's hope it works." Keiichiro mumbled.

Meanwhile, in Omashu in the Land of the avatar, A 15 year old girl sat on in the dirt. Mumbling things to herself. She was the traditional Earthbender in a green Kimono like outfit. She stood moving along the street. The streets filled with noise. Whispering of The North Water Temple and more importantly, The Avatar.

She sighed. "Politics…" She kicked some dirt and stones as she walked the road. They had just received news that the Northern Water Temple had been over siege, they won. Which was exciting, It seemed only yesterday it felt there had been no hope.

But all this girl really wanted was to join the fighting. She was a good Earthbender and could handle herself in a fight. But her mother simply wouldn't allow it. The girls name you may ask. Is Momoshi Tamaro, one of the many daughters of the proud family of Earthbenders. Though she was the next to marry off as her mother once said. This was nothing of what she wanted.

She turned a corner moving towards the market. She was also one of the more troublesome of the Tamaro daughters. Always getting in some sort of trouble. She had lost count of how many times she had been caught riding the delivery slides.

She then found her favorite victim. The local cabbage seller. She picked up a rock and launched it at the wheels of his cart, causing to roll down the steep hills of Omashu city. She couldn't help but snicker, as he tumbled after calling.

"My Cabbages!"

That had to be her best laugh all week. She started running before people's eyes shifted to her. But she never got to see if she got caught or not. Because something most odd happened to her. A blue light enclosed her a two figures, made of white light moved towards her. She tilted her head trying to make it out. It was a large cat and a bird. A white tiger… yes…and a dove. Animals she had never seen in her life before.

The figures moved forward the tiger rearing back and the doves wings spreading, as they became one with her. She fell unconscious though when she woke up. She didn't wake up in Omashu but a room The Mew Mew Lab.

Mint sat there drinking tea. She looked at the girl and put her glass down. "Keiichiro, Ryou! A girl just appeared out of no where." She yelled going back to her tea like nothing was going on.

"What did I tell you about drinking tea down here." Keiichiro said coming down the stairs, Ryou following after. "Well looks as if it worked Ryou."

"Yea." Ryou said plainly like. I knew it would.

"Well let's check for her mark." Keiichiro said kneeling down on her side. Ryou nodded and sat down on the other side. They searched a bit intill Ryou found it.

On her cleavage, the slight touch caused her to wake. Her eyes wide open as she shot up. "You perv!" She yelled.

Ryou and Keiichiro jumped back.

"Oh cute perv…" Momoshi mumbled to herself.

Mint laughed lightly returning to her tea. Kind of just watching, like it was a movie or something.

Ryou blushed at Momoshi's comment.

"I'm Keiichiro Akasaka." Keiichiro smiled offering her a hand up.

She accepted it looking around oddly. "I'm not in Omashu anymore, am I?"

Ryou looked at her oddly. "No your in Tokyo, Japan. I'm Ryou Shirogane by the way."

"Momoshi Tamaro." She stated still looking around a bit. She turned around to Mint.

Mint smiled and waved. "Mint."

Momoshi raised an eyebrow. "Odd…"

Keiichiro snickered nudging Ryou in the side. "Didn't expect her to be so cute." He whispered.

Ryou blushed lightly shaking off that comment.

"So could someone tell me what's going on?" Momoshi asked looking about.

"It's hard to explain." Keiichiro stated. "Ryou, you show her."

"Okay." Ryou nodded. "First grab on to me and think of your home and close your eyes."

"Kay.." Momoshi said nervously holding on to Ryou's sleeve.

She closed her eyes. Thinking of Omashu and when she opened the she was there. Ryou by her side, she still clenched his sleeve though. "Oh sorry." She said letting go blushing a bit.

"No problem." He mumbled. "So who's the enemy for your land?" He asked.

"The Fire Nation." She mumbled darkly.

He looked at her and looked about. "Well where can we find them?" He asked.

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Just out side these walls." She paused. "Why?"

"Take me there." He said simply.

Momoshi frowned. "Okay."

They made their way out to a forest in the border of Omashu. A Fire Nation Troop guard was standing there.

"Who goes there." He snapped.

"Me." Momoshi snapped back moving in front of Ryou. Her brown hair whipped in the wind and her green eyes leered.

"Leave!" He demanded a large fire ball flying towards them.

Momoshi tackled Ryou out of the way jumping back up. And for some strange reason. She yelled. "Mew Momoshi Metamorphous!"

A green and blue light wrapped around her bare form. Her brown hair went Black and white, on top of her head two cat ears appeared. Stripped in black and white as well. She now wore a Mew Mew uniform that matched her eyes perfectly in the color of green. Earth Kingdom colors. Two white wings graced her back as long as a long black and white tail with a bow and bell near the end. The top of her uniform was a lot like Ichigo's in style as for her Bottom looked like Lettuce's.

She stood in a fighting stance. "For the avatar, I fight!" She yelled.

"Momo Cat Bell!" Her weapon appeared.

The Firenation guard stood there, jaw dropped.  
"Earth Lichi Go!" She yelled a large blast rammed into the guard. Taking him out in one shoot.

Momoshi froze, in shock. "What just happened here?" She asked turning to Ryou who was standing up.

"You're the leader of the Avatar Mew's made to help fight in the war. Like a super hero." Ryou said plainly.

"Like the Avatar…" Momoshi trailed.


	2. Markets and Post Offices Part Two

**Avatar Mew Mew**

**Changing Genes**

**Author Note: Hey people. Really do need Reviews. And thanks Padfoot.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Markets and Post Offices Part Two"

Ryou looked at her. "Who?"

Momoshi looked at him like he were stupid. "The Avatar…"

Ryou looked at her blankly.

"You seriously don't know who I'm talking about, do you?" Momoshi said a bit shock.

"Well considering I asked who…" Ryou slipped. He didn't mean to say that to her.

"He's the master of all four elements." Momoshi stated.

"Master of…?" Ryou asked, Momoshi's world seemed even stranger now.

"Well most of the people in my home can earth bend. But there's also Water Benders, And Fire Benders. Their used to be Air Benders but now there's only one left. And that's the avatar." Momoshi turned towards Omashu's gates.

He turned to see what she was looking at and quickly and mechanically grabbed her hand. "Maybe we should go back…?" He blushed.

"Yea…" She mumbled blushing as well.

They appeared in the lab seeing a new girl. Keiichiro was engaged in conversation, explaining things to her. The girl was obviously confused.

Pudding stood on the other side she waved to Ryou. "Hello Ryou!"

Ryou kind of just nodded turning to the new girl. "Who's this Keiichiro?"

"The Falcon Mew Mew." He replied.

Ryou turned to Momoshi to see her in a fighting stance in normal form again. An Earth bending stance.

The other girl jumped up in alarm getting ready to fight. She was earth nation with a long black ponytail with long bangs that surrounded her face. Her hair and jet black and her eyes sparked in an eerie gold.

"Fire Nation!" Momoshi growled. Lifting the floor in the air.

Ryou, Keiichiro and Pudding stood there looking bewildered seeing how the other girl would react.

To their surprise she sighed. "I'm Maiko." She held out her hand to Momoshi.

"Momoshi…" Momoshi mumbled looking at her a bit confused.

"Don't worry I hate the Fire Lord just as much as you do…He took away my best friend." Maiko trialed off in thought.

Flash Back

Maiko smiled today she was going to send a letter to her best friend in the world Zuko. Though a deep sadness filled her as she made her way out her room on her way to the Mail Room. Two years he had been banished by his own father, the Fire Lord. And she would never forgive him. But she lived under his rule seeking a way to join the other nations to help the fight. But she couldn't if she did Zuko and her family would never forgive her. As she walked the halls she felt almost like a drown not paying any attention to where she was going. To busy reliving the times she had with Zuko.

She turned a corner a blue light cast over her. She saw a bird. Well rather the shape of a bird. She had always loved bird. She moved towards it and it flew into her.

End Flash Back

Maiko smiled at Momoshi. "I have no desire to fight you."

Momoshi stood there shocked.

"Um…" Keiichiro mumbled. "Could you please put the floor down."

"Oh Yea." Momoshi laughed nervously putting down the chunk of the floor that she had lifted into the air back on the ground.

"That's coming out of your pay check." Keiichiro laughed.

"Pay Check?" Everyone said at once looking at Keiichiro.

"Yep your looking at two new employees of the Café Mew Mew." Keiichiro said. "Now to work." He tossed them both Uniforms the color of their Mew Mew Forms. Maiko's Fire Nation colors.

They all laughed going up the stairs into the café.


	3. Kiss and Tell

**Avatar Mew Mew**

**Changing Genes**

**Author Note: Thanks Alphamech for the review, luv ya for it! Well this chapter is kind of a cute little one. I had to put it though it plays an important role through the story. So here we go. Earth Lichi Go! cat pose**

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Kiss and Tell"

Two weeks had past and the two new girls had been in Tokyo since their first arrival. Mainly helping out in the café, sometimes they helped fight. Just to get the hang of it you know. Right now they were working in the kitchen. Ryou and Keiichiro wouldn't let them up front ever since they blew up the microwave, but we won't go there.

Since their arvial they've been getting along fine. Quiet strangely almost best friends, they would splash around as they washed the dishes.

Momoshi laughed splashing Maiko. "Be a lot more fun with a water bender."

"Yea!" Maiko giggled. "We would get done a lot faster too!"

Both girls joined in a chorus of laughter.

Though the two girls were getting along fine, there was always an underlining problem.

Down in the lab Keiichiro stood behind Ryou working on something.

"So how is it working out?" Keiichiro asked Ryou.

"Well considering I haven't found a match for the genes yet." Ryou grumbled.

"I mean with Momoshi." Keiichiro chuckled.

"What about her?" Ryou asked turning to face Keiichiro raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't play that game with me Ryou. I see how you look at her. The way she smiles at you. You like her. And I think she likes you too." Keiichiro said rather flatly.

Ryou turned blushing. "There's nothing going on." But his mind was yelling. 'She might like me! Really! Omigosh!'

Keiichiro raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you should confront her. About your feelings I mean."

Ryou didn't respond as Keiichiro went up the stairs into the café.

Keiichiro smirked to himself. "Hey you guys." A thought ran through his head. As he called the Tokyo Mew Mew's over.

"Yea?" Ichigo asked. Moving over as the others followed behind.

They all huddled around as Keiichiro muttered them all a plan.

Later on, Mint, Ichigo, Pudding, Momoshi, Ryou and Keiichiro sat in the lab.

"So Pudding, Ichigo weren't you two going to the park or something?" Keiichiro winked.

"N-" Pudding began as Mint quickly put her hand over Pudding's mouth.

"Yea weren't you?" Mint snapped her hand back as Pudding bit it.

Ichigo's face went blank then lit up. "Oh yea. Come on Pudding were going to the Park, remember?" Ichigo said grabbing Puddings hand.

Pudding then remembered. "Oh yes! Let's go!" They raced up the stairs.

"I have dance practice." Mint said standing up.

"I'll drive you." Keiichiro stood up.

They too left the door closing and a sound of a lock.

"They didn't?" Momoshi twitched.

"I'm afraid they did…" Ryou mumbled looking at the door.

"What is this a set up or something?" Momoshi asked. "Is this normal?"

"Keiichiro…" Ryou mumbled darkly darting at the door with his blue clear eyes again.

There was a long silence.

"So…um…how's the weather?" Momoshi asked blushing.

"Can't really tell…" Ryou smiled then blushed. "Um…Momoshi?"

Momoshi jolted her head over to him. "Yes, Ryou?"

"I um…never said this to any one but…" With a quick move Ryou had pressed his lips on Momoshi's. Her animal features showed both blushing red. They pulled away.

"I like you too, Ryou." Momoshi smiled still blushing.

Ryou blushed embracing her tightly never wanting to let go.


	4. House Calls and War

**Avatar Mew Mew**

**Changing Genes**

**Author Note:**

**Well here it goes. Sorry it took me so long kind of got lazy with the whole typing it up thing. O.O; Well here's a special note to my two faithful reviewers.**

**Alphamech: You said this killed Romantic Tension? You will be proved very wrong. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Prongs: Yea, Yea, Okay Ditzy wolf…Here you go. Don't bite the kitty.**

**So here we go! EARTH LICHI GO:Cat Pose:**

* * *

Chapter Four:

"House Calls and War"

Momoshi sighed, she and Maiko had been washing dishes for about a week now and she was kind of getting tired of it. Though it gave her plenty of space to day dream about Ryou. He hadn't actually come in contact with her since. They kind of smiled at each other and blushed. Not able to speak, because they didn't know what type of words to share.

Ever since that time in the lab, the kiss they had exchanged. It made Momoshi nervous; she used to be able to talk to him. What changed? Don't you think it would be easier? Knowing he felt the same way, but it clearly wasn't. Momoshi was quickly awakened from her thoughts.

"Momoshi!" Maiko exclaimed. Water was pouring from the sink. Momoshi was so busy thinking that she had forgotten to control the riseing water levels.

Momoshi quickly jumped up, turning off the water. "Umm towels?" she muttered still in a daze.

"No wait…I'll use fire bending…dry it up." Maiko suggested.

"Okay." Momoshi moved out of the way a bit hesitantly. She hated when Maiko used fire bending, it brought back such hateful memories.

Maiko started at her work. The fire evaporating the water, it was working out fine. In till Maiko caught the table cloth on fire.

Momoshi quickly jumped back. "Omigosh! What did you do!" She panicked.

Maiko quickly stomped out the fire but the smoke had already reached the outside. And they soon found Keiichiro bursting in the doors.

"What's going on here?" Keiichiro demanded.

Momoshi and Maiko sweat dropped. "Oh umm nothing…" Maiko hid the burnt mark from his view.

He didn't belive them though. "What's behind your back, Maiko?" He asked.

"Well umm, I can explain." Maiko cautiously handed him the table cloth.

Keiichiro twitched. "Why don't both of you…umm…work up front okay?"

"Okay!" Maiko said quickly, a bit too over excited.

They left the kitchen into the main area of the café, where Mint sat as normal drinking tea and Lettuce was tripping over orders. Pudding was performing a trick for a young couple and Zakuro kind of just lounged by Mint. While Ichigo and Berry did all the work as usual.

Ichigo sighed in relief at the sight of them. "Oh finally someone to help me and Berry." She muttered quickly returning to work.

Maiko and Momoshi smiled and quickly got to work, everything going wonderful.

It was later in the day till anything had actually gone wrong. It was getting late and closer to closing time, and the late crowd was coming in.

This was the crowd no one wanted to deal with, teenage boys and their group of friend and the popular stuck up girls. They divided the café almost, one side sat the girls and the other the boys. Though you wouldn't think that any guy would want to come to a café like this, it was extremely girly.

The truth of it all was that they came for the girls. Hoping they could pick up something fast and easy. As sick as it was it was the truth.

Momoshi sighed from exhaustion.

"Don't worry, just one more table for you to wait and the your done for the day." Ichigo smiled.

Momoshi sighed in relief but her relief was quickly cut off as Ichigo pointed to the table that she had to wait on. It was a group of boys, 4 to be exact. A blonde boy, the obvious leader of the group had been looking at Momoshi in the wrong sort of way since he came in.

Momoshi put on a nice fake smile and came to their table. "Welcome to the Mew Mew Café may I take an order?"

The blonde boy smirked. "Well do you make house calls?" His friends all laughed at his comment, but clearly Momoshi didn't understand what he meant.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean…" She muttered quickly.

"Well do you?" He asked again nudging her on. His hand was dangerously close to her. She took a step back.

"Sir, if you're not going to order…" Momoshi said firmly.

The boy and his friends laughed. "I think I made an order."

Though, this time Momoshi didn't get the chance to speak because apparently Ryou had been watching. He stormed forward grabbing the collar of the blonde boy looking him straight in the eye.

Everyone in the rooms jaw dropped. No one had ever seen Ryou so mad, or him reacting this way. He was normally calm and didn't show his emotions.

"What did you say to her?" Ryou snapped.

"I-I-" The boy stuttered. "I'm sorry I didn't know she was-"

"Ryou calm down." Keiichiro said stepping in front of Momoshi. Momoshi took a step back over too Ichigo who kind of stood eyes wide.

"OUT!" Ryou bellowed.

"It was just a bit of fun." The boy complained as Ryou let go of his collar.

"I said out." Ryou said in his normal calmness.

The boy and his friends trotted out, trying to make themselves look cooler in the situation.

Ryou didn't look at Momoshi as he turned to leave. But Momoshi caught his shoulder.

"Thanks." She mumbled blushing a bit.

Ryou didn't look at her, but he stopped giving her a quick. "No problem." Before turning towards the door down into the lab.

"Everyone I need to show you something in the lab." Ryou announced now looking at everyone. Everyone except Momoshi, he really didn't know what to say to her. At least not anymore, and from the way she looked she didn't either.


End file.
